Descubriendo secretos
by Namushka the CrazyCat
Summary: ¿Alguien sabe que es vivir una vida conformada de secretos? Pues la familia Vargas si que lo sabe ¿Quieres descubrir sus secretos? ¿quieres saber a quien eligirá Lovi a pesar de todas las mentiras que podrían guardarse? Advertencias: Yaoi, R-15...quizás Gore
1. prólogo

** Well, Sé que tengo MILES de fics abandonados pero este si que me motivó y deseo continuarlo! Como siempre prometo actualización semanal pero JURO QUE AHORA SI QUE SI! y les aseguro que este es mil veces mejor que todas las m****** que he escrito! xdd**

**Bien, lean y disgusten aquella creación 100% YAOIII! aadsadfasdfads **

**Parejas: (Oficiales e insinuaciones)  
SpaBelgium  
Spamano  
Prumano  
Engmano  
Frain  
Fruk**

**Advertencias: r-15 y muchas estupideces  
HETALIA NO ES MIA! por si acaso~**

¿Qué pasaría si tu vida al completo fuera una mentira? Si, Lovino lo sabía, Antonio lo sabía, Feliciano lo sabía y Rómulo lo sabía. Era complicado vivir de ese modo, en esa casa todos lo sabían pero nadie hacia absolutamente nada por evitarlo, se podría pensar que hasta se sentían cómodos con aquella vida, Lovino era feliz sabiendo la hermosa herencia que le esperaba. Rómulo estaba feliz de aquel trabajo y Antonio era feliz con su vida, así simplemente, feliz de su vida al completo, para él solo era hermosa, gracias a sus amigos y a Rómulo, su vida de fiestas y trabajo

El estilo de vida de Antonio Fernández, 21 años, durante el día mesero en el restaurante de Rómulo Vargas y durante la noche un casanova de primera junto con sus amigos, Francis y Gilbert. Se había criado en la casa de los Vargas por cosas del destino... Su familia sufrió un accidente automovilístico y él fue el único sobreviviente, y por ende su padrino, Rómulo, se hizo cargo.

Siempre fue muy apegado al mayor de los Vargas, se criaron como hermanos junto a Feliciano, el mediador de peleas y gran confidente de ambos, y que claro, a pesar de solo tener 15 años, era el más necesario en aquella gran casa donde Vivian 4 hombres... o 5 ...o 6...Francis y Gilbert jamás se marchaban, pero al único que aquello le molestaba era a Lovi

Aunque Francis y Gilbert tenían sus razones también para quedarse en aquella casa todo el tiempo...Razones que nadie pareció notar. Y Lovi también tenía sus razones para no querer que se quedaran, razones que a Rómulo le incumbían pero que jamás se molestó en esconder demasiado...

Porque era una casa con demasiados secretos... Rómulo y Lovino guardaban uno; otro eran las misteriosas razones de Bonnefoy y Beilshmidt para permanecer ahí; Y todos aquellos pequeños secretos que Feliciano jamás dejaría conocer (aún) por respeto a los que se lo habían confiado...

¿4(6) hombres pueden vivir ocultando todas estas mentiras para fingir tal felicidad que ellos parecían poseer?

**Well, eso fue xd ojalá les guste, un review y subo el primer cap! y luego de eso comenzaré el semanal, pero lo juro si que siiiii :B**

**_-NamyLuna LinusMantita (De cheshire~)_**


	2. El secreto de Lovino

**Como llegó un hermoso review...pues aquí van el capitulo!**

capitulo 1, El secreto de Romano...  
era un día cualquiera en el que todos se levantaban para comenzar sus actividades diarias, Antonio , Francis y Gilbert dormían en la habitación del primero, uno en la cama, otro en el sofá y el último en el suelo, cuando Lovino, visiblemente molesto , abre de golpe la puerta. 8 Am. .. menos 5...  
-TRIO SE DE BASTARDOS! QUE SE CREEN, LLEGANDO A LAS 4 DE LA MADRUGADA CON AQUEL ESCANDALO. Ahora a levantarse! Antonio debe abrir el restaurante.  
Los 3 mayores se levantaron de golpe, confundidos, Lovino los miraba con aquella tenebrosa expresión en el rostro. con su uniforme del instituto impecablemente limpio y puesto y su mano afirmada a una escoba que pensaba usar si no se levantaban. notó como Francis se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo, a lo que toma con fuerza la escoba y manda un golpe a la cara de Francis.  
-¿Y tu? a la universidad, que ya vas a reprobar este semestre  
-mon amoouuur, 5 minutos más...~ -respondió simplemente el rubio, con aquella melosa voz que nadie lograba quitarle.  
-Pero dejen dormir al asombroso yo!  
-no, no, no. tu menos, German acaba de llamar al viejo y dice que necesita que vayas a ver al enano  
-Veee~ fratello, no le digas enano a Luddy  
-no le coloques apodos que se encariñan -se estremeció ante la imagen mental del Ludwig como perrito de su Fratellino.

-Veee, ya nos vamos al instituto nosotros, ¿y si nos dejan de camino? -le dijo a los mayores que rendidos ante el encanto del menor, corrieron al baño a arreglarse  
-Chigi! yo no espero a ningún hijo de puta!-tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar frustrado, como odiaba que su hermano tuviera aquel poder sobre Antonio. .. le dolía demasiado...

comenzó a caminar creyendo que su mala suerte no podria ser aumentar más... que Obviamente vendría el inevitable estallido de saber como era la cita de Antonio luego de clases. .. que nada podia ir peor porque el vaso ya estaba rebalsado y el solo seguía llorando sobre la leche derramada...Lo peor de todo aquello es que mientras pensaba en esto, comenzó a llover, y no solo una pequeña llovisna, sino que su mala suerte era tanta que comenzó la tormenta.

pero el no se molestó en correr, solo siguió mojandose bajo aquellas gigantes gotas de agua que inundaban todo a su paso.

10 minutos caminando para llegar al gran portón y ver el automóvil de abuelo en la entrada...No podia ser, Romulo había traido a su hermano y a los 3 bastardos en coche mientras el estaba todo empapado, vio a su hermamo bajar y al coche partir raudo por las mojadas calles, de seguro a dejar a los otros a sus destinos.

Suspiró frustrado, entrando a su salón de clases, realmente molesto, sentándose al lado del único del salón al que le dirigía la palabra

-Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo- Se burló el cejón al ver a su amigo caer en su mesón con una horrible cara mientras las gotas resbalaban por su cara.  
-caí de lleno en el piso, con todo el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo sobre la cerámica... Me cayó la verdad de lleno en la cara... - Su eterno ceño fruncido se relajó un poco, dejándose ver como de verdad se sentia... Frente a Arthur era simplemente él.  
-Pobre -Se burló aun mientras le acariciaba los mojados cabellos de cerca de la nuca- ¿puedo adivinar de que trata?  
-Creo de hecho que ya lo sabes-  
-¿Anthony?-  
-de nuevo... bebió y se acostó con una hermosa chica, lo habló anoche con Francis...Y... dijo que quizás se había enamorado de ella... -  
-w'whats?! estamos hablando del mismo Antonio, really? él no sabe amar ¿no?  
-Bene... ya ni sé que pensar...-  
-Estupido Frantuche que no detiene esto...Vamos Vargas, por ese idiota no vale la pena  
-lo sé. .. pero duele...-  
-lo sé...well, llegó la bruja-  
-Kirkland, guarde silencio- Exclamó su maestra de matemáticas. sanjando el tema

_

Acabaron las clases y él solo se dignó a esperar a su hermano en el gran portón que usaban para salir, al verlo comenzó a caminar, rápido, y el menor solo le siguió mientras abría un paraguas colocandolo sobre ambos.

-Fratello, ¿pasó algo? - Preguntó tímido, generalmente Lovino jamás se comportaba así con él.  
-claro que no, joder!  
\- Ve... per favore, fratello... dime que sucedió...-  
-Feliciano, no jodas por favor!-

el resto del camino fue en silencio y sin cruzar miradas, al llegar ambos hermanos, agotados fueron a dormir.

Un par de horas más tarde ambos despertaron, encontrandose con el btt y su abuelo atragantadose con una pizza familiar mientras veían un partido de football entre Italia y España en la televisión, por ende todo era un desastre.  
-España va a ganar como siempre Romulo- Gritaban emocionados Francis y Antonio, mientras abrazados en el sillón, acurrucados por el frio veian la tv, mientras Romulo los ignoraba solo para no sentir que de verdad perdería una apuesta contra esos pequeños.  
-No hagan ruido, joder- Dijo Lovi al sentarse en un sofá tomando un trozo de pizza.  
-Es que mon amour~ al que gane... pues Francia les romperá el trasero-  
-ah no~ España le ganará a Italia, y si gana les dará por el culo a los franceses, y yo a ti de paso~ -ambos rieron, la verdad todos rieron menos Lovi, aunque nadie lo notó- ¿cierto LoviLove ?  
-Me vale mierda a quien le rompas el culo! -Se levantó rápido y caminó firme a la cocina-  
-Lovi...- se levantó rápido Antonio y corrió hacia el nombrado-¿pasa algo?-  
-No te importa. Es un secreto- se sonrojó suave  
\- Lovi. .. cuentanooos~- dijo con voz melosa Romulo.  
-siii mon cher! ¿que pasa?-  
-dejenlo... - susurró Feli asustado de lo que podría venir.  
-No, Feli, que cuente ksesesese.-  
-Lovi, Lovi, Lovi! -gritaban 4 personas impacientes.  
-Estoy enamorado de Antonio! ¿contentos? - no lo soportó más, corrió a su habitación y se encerró, escondiéndose entre las frazadas de su cama. Mientras un confundido Antonio miraba la puerta esperando señales de vida... y los otros 4 esperaban que todo saliera bien...

...Finalmente se descubre el primer secreto...

**Reviews!**

**AlessandroGilbird: Pues tu todos por todos será complacido bastante tiempo!? ;D**

**Bueno, eso fue, nos vemos la próxima semanaaa , los amooo**


End file.
